


The Forgotton

by zesty6678



Category: mostly made up
Genre: Meh, School stuff, also smut, and uh rape, more meh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zesty6678/pseuds/zesty6678
Summary: once upon a time... "huh oh it dosen't start like that ok"on a dark scary night... "no not that either,damn"in a land far far away "ok fucking fine!"this is deep as shit and plan on making you depressed mk good





	The Forgotton

**Author's Note:**

> I am bad at this i will get better tho

I wake up felling like i would rather die than be awake. "c'mon get up" "no" I lie my head back down "It's frid...""it's monday""well you dont have to interrupt me " yeah i do,uhhhhhh,fine i'll get up" I get up and get ready for hell I mean school.  
once Im there I want to go straight to 6th hour "MMMMEEEEHHHHH" " you seem to be having a great time" "nick i will slit your throat, shut the fuck up""yeesh someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" i look at him with the deadest eyes and he shivered "I... WILL... END... YOU" for the rest of the hours i just read but then 6th hour finally came with my two veryyy perveted friends.  
"finally" "what was today long or annoying" lydea said "both" I said. somthing tingled in my mind " uhh what"i said. "are you okay you seem off" kaida said "just feel like today is a bad day" i said with a shrug "yeah today was shit" they both said the tingling felling intiensified and you felt like everything around you was ripping "um do you guys feel that" I said "yeah i do" said kaida, lydea said "the tingling feeling?" "yeah" I said. mr.stevans (the teacher) suddanly said "is everyone okay"." whats going on" someone asked "yeah" someone else said  
the ripping started to intsensify "this can not be good " i said . i look to my right and see why i have a ripping feeling there is a black hole in the wall " what the hell" all three of us said. we look at it with shock and horrer . one thing stuck out the most in the hole besides blackness it was a figure standing there then it came through and we all got scared but i was trying to run but couldnt move and i could fell trouble rising in the air


End file.
